


A Beautiful Mess

by harrehs_nips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Angst, Depression, Desperation, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Harry Styles Rehab, New York City, New York University, One Direction Ending, Recreational Drug Use, Rehab, Sexual Content, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrehs_nips/pseuds/harrehs_nips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to cloud reality and escape fate, Harry Styles will do everything in his power to keep hold of the life he once knew. Not knowing that in his desperation he will only speed up the ultimate fate of the previously adored boy band. Anger. Desperation. Addiction. Heartbreak. Who will be able to bring Harry back to reality?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lame summary... but please read (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part One [Nora's POV]

 

New York, New York

13th June 2014

10:20 a.m. Rubin Hall NYU

 

"Nora! Get your lazy ass up! The summer volunteer listings are up in the lounge today!" An exasperated sigh slipped out of my mouth as I heard the voice of my one and only obnoxious roommate. My eyes were so heavy they refused to open. "Wake up wake up wake up! Nor... this is our first summer doing volunteer work at NYU! Four more to go. Come on it's kind of a big deal!! Get up so we're not stuck cleaning the bathrooms at the homeless shelter for the whole summer!" 

Who needs an alarm clock when you've got Ris for a roommate?

I groaned loudly and slowly turned to chuck the closest object at my lovely best friend's face, still not able to open my eyes. It's amazing how that girl can recover so easily after an entire night of drinking and partying. I, on the other hand, am not graced with such a wonderful gift. I pried my eyes open only to be blinded by the sunshine flooding in from our 7th floor window.

 

"Hey stupid... we bought those ridiculous curtains you wanted for a reason... why don't you let them do their job!"

 

I shut my eyes until I heard Ris huff and walk over to the paisley curtains she begged to have for months on end. My eyes re opened to a dimmer and more pleasant room with a very impatient Ris staring at me and pointing to her watch. I sighed to myself as I thought how much I would miss being with her everyday this summer. Even if she was a royal pain in my ass. Because we were both attending NYU on scholarships, along with several other students in our building, we were required to complete a certain number of volunteer hours every summer. I wasn't very fond of spending my whole summer stuck doing community service, but when you come from a financially unstable family like mine, you'll do whatever you have to do to keep yourself supported.

 

I stuck out my tongue at Ris as I stretched out my arms and legs. My body was sore all over. What the hell did I do last night?! Whatever it was, I'm sure Ris will enlighten me later. But she wasn't going to stop glaring at me until I got my ass out of bed and put some clothes on. I slowly stood up, wrapping my blankets all around me and dragging them to the bathroom with me. I dreaded looking at the state of my face and hair in the mirror. I switched on the light and dropped my blankets from around my face, only to find what looked like the evil sea witch Ursula from the Little Mermaid. I let out a screech and told Ris I might be a while, seeing as no human being should be have to witness me in this state. She rolled her eyes and gave me a look that seemed to say "Don't call me when your up to your pretty blonde head scrubbing homeless shit this summer" then proceeded to the lounge to ensure she would get a semi-enjoyable job.

 

I turned back to my reflection in the mirror as I began to hum "Poor Unfortunate Souls" and make distorted faces attempting to mimic the legendary octopus-like villain. I mean what can you expect from a Musical Theatre major at NYU? I turned on the hot water in the sink, and began to scrub the makeup off of my face. After getting rid of most of the black mess under my eyes, I stuck my long curly blonde hair in the sink. Sink showers. Simple...but effective.

 

I shut off the water and began to detangle my long locks with a comb. I gave up after a good five minutes of unsuccessful combing, and resorted to piling my wet hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. There was no use trying to shove my contacts in my heavy and aching eyes, so I put on my glasses. I peeled the sweaty clothes off my body and put on a clean pair of sweatpants and a plain white v neck.

 

I grabbed my phone from the charger then went to go to the lounge. Before I left, I turned back to look at the room I had spent my entire first year of college living in. I was going to miss this little shit hole.

 

And with that thought I turned, closed the door behind me, and made my way towards the lounge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please let me know what you think of my story :)

Los Angeles, California (A month into One Direction's final tour--This story takes place during the North American portion of the tour)

Part Two [Harry's POV]

 

13th June 2014

 

4:20 a.m. The Four Seasons Hotel

 

"HAZZA! Wakey wakey sleepy baby! We've got sound check at the venue in an hour and a meet and greet with our lovely devoted fans in two!"

 

I can hear Louis' scream from down the hall even before he reached my hotel room. I cover my head with my pillow, knowing well about the speech I am going to get when he sees the state of my room. I wonder if the girl from last night has gone yet... Are the empty bottles still all over the floor? Oh fuck it. My head hurts too much to be thinking about this right now. It's just Louis. He's not going to decide to judge me now for the first time in years.

 

The door bursts open as I hear the familiar voice of my best mate let out an exasperated sigh. He's seen the mess on the floor then. I quickly move my leg over to the left to feel if Whatshername is still there. Only soft sheets brush up against me. Good, I think to myself, that will knock off at least five minutes from the "be responsible, don't fuck this up for us, it's our last tour together speech". 

 

"Haz...what the actual fuck did you do last night?" Louis made his way across the room passing a trail of various empty bottles of alcohol on the floor. My head was pounding. I really did not want to hear this shit right now. I'm a grown man for fuck's sake. I'm not that seventeen year old kid anymore. But that obviously doesn't mean anything because no matter how much I hate it, I will always be the baby among the boys. Little Hazza...Well news flash, things have changed.

 

I quickly stopped my internal pity party when I felt my bed shift with the weight of another body collapsing onto it. Louis, knowing that I had no clothes covering my body as usual, stayed on the other side of the bed and whispered almost inaudibly...

 

"Hazza...what am I going to do with you?"

 

Even though my eyes were still shut, I could almost see the sadness in his eyes. His voice was old, mature, and what seemed to be worn out from all these years of nonstop stress and excitement. My heart grew heavy instantly. Because I knew that the others were ready to move on. They were ready to start another life separate from One Direction. Louis has Eleanor, and they'll be married in the fall soon after the tour. Zayn has Perrie, whose career is also dying down a bit so we're all expecting him to pop the question soon. Liam has Danielle, and even though they've been through their fair share of fuck ups, they always seem to find their way back to each other in the end. And then there's Niall. That little bastard still always has a smile on his face. But something about him has even changed. It's all in their eyes. On the outside they're still the same young and energetic lads I've been through hell and back with. But their eyes are old, and distant. As if they long to just slow life down, and enjoy the rest of their youth without cameras and screaming fans following them around every time they step outside. But I'm the only one who seems to not want any of that to stop. I'm the only one who will do whatever it takes to hold on to this life for as long as I can. I have to hold on just a little bit longer. I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready...

 

Louis slowly raised out of the bed and made his way to the thick drapes over the windows. He quickly drew them back and allowed the sunlight to flood into my room. My eyes already burned and they weren't even opened yet. I snuggled underneath my covers even more, not willing to get up and face this tremendous hangover. I groaned loudly.

 

Louis stood in the doorway and looked at the scene in front of him. For the sixth week in a row, he's had to drag his best mate out of bed with a wicked hangover. For the sixth week in a row, he's found trails of empty bottles strewn across Harry's hotel room. And for the sixth week in a row, he's seen his best mate try to drink away all his fears and worries, but to no avail. If Harry keeps on living like this, he'll end up ruining the tour for everyone.. or even worse, he'll make himself sick. Sicker than he already is as a 20 year old with a pretty serious alcohol addiction.

 

Something has to be done about this. Harry can't keep living his life like this. Because once this tour is over, he won't have Louis there to get him out of bed every morning and clean up his messes. Or any of the boys for that matter. 

 

Louis turned to make his way out of the disheveled hotel room, but paused for a second to look back at his best friend, waiting for him to say something, anything, to make him change his mind about what he was about to do. But Harry did nothing. He stayed under the safety of his covers hiding from the sunlight. Hiding from reality. Louis closed the door behind him as he made his way towards the lobby where the rest of the boys were waiting.

 

Looks like it's time for an emergency band meeting.

 

And Harry was not going to be very pleased with some of the decisions that were about to be made...


	3. Chapter 3

Nora's POV

The Lounge in Rubin Hall NYU

 

"REHAB?!"

Seriously.

 

How is it that I am ten minutes late to the volunteer list posting and I'm already stuck with the last spot left? I guess that's what I get for going to school with a bunch of overachieving braniacs. While all of them get to spend a week or two planting flowers in Central Park, and playing cards with elderly people, I have to spend TWO WHOLE MONTHS living in a rehabilitation center in Downtown, Manhattan with a bunch of selfish and disturbed drug abusers and alcoholics. This is fucking great. 

 

I sighed heavily and put on a pissed face to try and cover up all the emotions that were fighting to take control of me. I felt a hand on my back and turned to see it was Ris.

 

"Nor...I tried to convince some of the others to take the rehab job. I really did! I even stole the pen from some kid's hands and threw it down the hall! I'm so sorry Nora. Maybe you can try to go talk to Administration and see if there's anyway you can get another assignment? After all you've been through you shouldn't be force to step foot in a place like that ever again!"

 

I just looked down at the floor as my best friend rambled on. I knew there was no way I could change my job. It was first come first serve. And I got stuck with the job nobody else wanted to do. Who wants to live with a bunch of addicts for two months, right?

 

Little did the others know, I've had plenty of experience dealing with addicts and spending extended periods of time in and around rehabs. But that was almost two years ago. It's all over now. It's over stop letting it haunt you. Don't do this to yourself. 

 

I guess I zoned out or something because next thing I knew I was being grabbed and forced into a long hug from Ris. She squeezed me tightly and whispered "I'm sorry" softly in my ear.

 

That's what they all say, I thought to myself.

 

They all say I'm sorry. But all the apologies in the world couldn't change the dark past I left behind. All the apologies can't fill the gaping void left in the center of my chest, or bring him back to me.

 

All the apologies in the world can't fix me.

 

I snapped back to reality before I could delve any further into my past. 

 

I would be spending two months surrounded by the very kind of people who caused my world to spiral downward.

 

Happy fucking summer, Nora.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hotel Lobby

[Harry’s POV]

 

“REHAB?!”

“Are you fucking serious, mate?!”

 

I was absolutely raging right now.

 

It’s too damn early for this shit and my head is still pounding.

 

“Haz… it’s what’s best for you and what’s best for the band.”

 

Liam stated in his kindhearted voice.

 

I felt horrible for being angry with them. But who are they to think they can make these kinds of decisions for me? Or any decisions for that matter! I’m a grown man for fuck’s sake.

 

“What exactly are you trying to achieve by shipping me off to rehab half way through our last tour?” I growled holding none of my rage back.

 

I stared at my four best mates with wide angry eyes, waiting for an answer. They all sighed and looked at me with sadness and fatigue strewn across their faces. I waited for someone to say something, anything, and explain why this is happening! But they all just stood there. Surrounding me with the hurt and pain I knew they were feeling by the looks they were giving me. But they had no reason to feel this way! There’s nothing wrong with me! So what, I like to drink a few times a day… Last time I checked I was old enough to take care of myself.

 

My mind was racing. But the lobby was dead silent.

 

I can’t deal with this silence anymore.

 

I need a fucking drink.

 

As I got up to head back to my hotel room, Louis’ opened his mouth to speak. He spoke softly with tinges of pain in his voice.

 

“You’re killing yourself, Hazza. I can’t… We can’t just stand by and watch you throw your life away like this anymore. After all we’ve been through together how can you just throw it all away like this?”

 

Louis stopped briefly to look straight into my eyes. The sadness I could see in his bright blue eyes was almost unbearable. I could almost feel his heart breaking from across the room. I stared back, not knowing what to say as anger and disbelief filled my insides, along with an aching in my heart. What was that aching? It felt almost like guilt. Just knowing that I was the source of all this pain of my best mates was tearing me apart inside… And all I wanted was to drink it all away.

 

Lou opened his mouth to speak again.

 

“We owe you this chance to get better. We wouldn’t be doing any of this if we didn’t love you.”

 

But before I could even process what Lou had said, all the feelings of guilt I had felt only seconds before were replaced with rage. I jumped to defend myself as the intense anger pulsed through me.

 

“If you really loved me you would have asked me before making the decision to quit being a band! You’re all so willing to throw away years of hard work! OUR hard work!”

 

They all jumped back at my sudden explosion.

 

I was breathing heavily as the anger pulsed through my veins. I stared at each of them, waiting to hear their response. But none of them gave one. They all sat there staring at the ground. How dare they try to make me feel guilty for causing them pain when they can’t even accept that they’ve caused me just as much suffering! If they had just talked to me and asked me before making a decision that would turn my life around! But no, why would they ask me? I’m just Harry, the youngest and most naïve member of the band. I only care about fucking girls and partying.

THEY OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT’S NOT TRUE!

 

These are my brothers for fuck’s sake. We’ve been through hell and back together. And they’ve thrown it all away. But why should I have to?

 

I didn’t wait for any of them to break the silence. I swiftly turned around attempting to storm off to my room and drink whatever alcohol was left in there. But a large mass stopped me and grabbed my shoulders. Paul shook me sternly and said in a saddened voice…

 

“Pack your bags, Harry. You leave for New York tomorrow morning.”


	5. Chapter 5

[Nora's POV]

I opened my closet one last time to make sure I had everything all packed an ready to go. I've packed pretty much every piece of clothing I own. I mean you never know when you'll meet your Prince Charming right? Though I highly doubt he'll be hanging around a rehabilitation center in downtown Manhattan.

I quickly folded one of my favorite sun dresses that was left in the back of my closet, and placed it in my huge polka dot suitcase. I walked over to my bedside drawer to make sure they were all empty. As I got to the last drawer I found a couple of... surprises... that I hid away at the beginning of the semester. I quickly looked around the room, even though I knew Ris was downstairs waiting to drive me to the rehab center. I grabbed the bag and my lighter, shoved them into a sock a shoved it into the depths of my suitcase. Who knows? Maybe a couple joints could come in handy? It could get very stressful in a place like that. 

I zipped everything up and grabbed my pillow pet, Larry, off of my bed. With one last scan of mine and Ris' room, I was all ready to go.

I tried so hard to not think about where I would be spending the next two months of my summer. But it seemed that's all Ris wanted to talk about on the way there.

"Nora, you know if you ever need anything I'm just Uptown with my mom and dad. You're welcome any time! You can come stay with us if things get too hard for you. Ugh I still can't believe the school is making you do this! People are so insensitive I swear!"

I chuckled uncomfortably at my best friends endless rambling.

"Thanks, Ris. You'll be the first one I know if any drugged up addicts give me any trouble."

She laughed nervously as we pulled up to our destination. I looked out the window to the sign that read "The Realization Center: For Drug and Alcohol Abuse" I sighed heavily and stepped out of the car. Ris came around the other side with my suitcase in one hand and Larry in the other. I gave her a weak smile as she handed me both. She wrapped her arms around me in silence. It seemed like the first time Ris didn't have any words to say. So I decided to break the silence.

"You smell."

She laughed uncontrollably with her entire body.

"You smell too."

"Love you, Ris"

"Love you, Nor"

And with that last exchange, I turned and took my first steps towards the door.

I was greeted by a cheerful blonde woman with a giant plastic smile.

"Hello, welcome to the Realization Center. Enjoy your stay."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello there! And welcome to the Uptstate Center for the Troubled Youth! Please go check in at the front desk. Enjoy your stay!"

I squeezed my brother's hand as we walked to the front desk. He looked down into my bright blue eyes and gave me a defeated smile. This was the fourth rehab center we've visited in the past eight months. I was beginning to think he would never get better.

I felt my mother's warm hand on my shoulder as Jason dropped his hand to begin filling out the usual paper work. I looked into her tired eyes and asked almost inaudibly...

"Mom...do you think it'll work this time?"

I didn't get a response. Her eyes just filled with tears as she watched her nineteen year old alcoholic son check in to his fourth rehab center.

Summer's just begun, and junior year is finally over. I can't wait for senior year. But all I really need to focus on right now is Jason. He's my big brother, and my best friend. Dad leaving was hard on all of us. But Jason got it the worst. I guess he felt like he needed to be the man in the house now. But he's still growing up, and although he'll never admit it... He needs a father to help guide him and make the right decisions. 

But somewhere along the road he lost himself.

And now here we are... four rehabs later.

Please please please... let it work this time.

I miss my best friend.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The blonde woman gave me a concerned look as a snapped back to reality.

"Oh no. I'm not a patient here. I'm here for volunteer work. I'm a student from NYU?"

"Alright, honey. You'll still need to go to the front desk and check in. There's a volunteer sign in sheet as well..."

"Of course there is..."

I rolled my suitcase to the front desk and spotted the sign in sheet for volunteers. I looked at the list of names and organizations the people represented to see I was the only college student volunteering this summer. Everyone else here was doing community service.

How wonderful.

The man at the desk smiled at me sweetly and welcomed me to the center.

"Thanks. Uhm where will I be staying?"

"Oh we have room assignments here. You'll be sharing a room with one of the patients. It seems we're all booked up this summer. I hope you won't mind."

My heart dropped. But I replied "No, not at all." in a polite fashion.

"Great. And before I give you your room key, I'm going to need you to sign this form."

"Uh okay. But may I ask what for?"

"One of our guests this summer requires the signature from every guest, volunteer, and staff member guaranteeing nothing about his stay be released to the press."

I signed the waver quickly, wondering who the troubled celeb could be. I went down a long list of celebs with bad press. But I couldn't imagine who would want to stay here instead of a resort on some fancy island.

I took the room key from the man at the desk, and made my way down the hall. People were shuffling in and out of rooms with luggage. Families were crying and giving hugs, and I couldn't help but think of my family two years ago.

Oh Jason... If only you could see me now. My eyes started to get watery, but I stopped myself as I came upon the room I was looking for. I put the key in the door of room 113 and swung the door open to find a very simplistic room. One bathroom, one window, one desk and chair, one dresser, and a bunk bed. It was such a small space. Even smaller than my dorm.

I threw my suitcase onto the bottom bunk and began to unpack.

This should be an interesting two months, I thought to myself.

I really hope my roommate doesn't smell...


	6. Chapter 6

[Harry's POV]

LAX Airport, Los Angeles California

 

I stood in the terminal with a suitcase in hand waiting to board a flight that would take me away from everything I knew... to the other side of the country... all by myself.

All of the boys had said their goodbyes earlier that morning at the hotel... except for Louis. He insisted on driving me to the airport and waiting for my flight with me. Even though I am still furious at all of them, I'm so happy I don't have to be here by myself. If I was alone... I would probably try to run away. But I knew I couldn't do that.

The boys had everything arranged for me. I sat in the uncomfortable aiport seats twiddling my fingers nervously. I looked to my right at Lou, who had tears in his eyes as the voice came over the loudspeaker announcing my flight was boarding. I stood up and tried to grab my suitcase, but I was stopped when Louis' entire body crashed into mine. We stood in an embrace in silence. I squeezed Lou with all the strength I had in me, not wanting to let go. And he did the same.

While I would be away at rehab, the boys would continue the tour without me. The band couldn't afford to lose money by cancelling the last half of the tour. After I spend two months in New York, they'll fly out to play one last show at Madison Square Garden. And if I'm "better" I'll be able to be with them too. But if I'm not.... I don't even want to think about that.

Lou broke free from our embrace and sniffed trying to hide his tears.

"Now remember Hazza, there's no special treatment where you're going. You'll be a normal patient like everyone else. The only exception is we've asked nothing about your stay is released to the press. You'll need complete freedom of distraction to try and get better..."

He gave me a stern look, I just lowered my head and stared at the floor. I felt like a child he was scolding. How did everything get this bad?

"I love you..."

I heard Louis say quietly. I hugged him again, even tighter than before and replied, "I love you too, BooBear."

"Text and call when you can please please please!"

"I'll make sure to." As I said this Louis smiled and turned to walk away.

"Oh..And Lou..." He turned back around at the sound of his name.

"Yeah, Haz?"

"I'm sorry."

With this he turned and started to walk away. I felt my heart breaking on the inside. I was ready to explode. But I needed to board the plane now and try to make this all better. Try to make myself better. Who knows? Maybe this can be good for me?

Hhahaha....Yeah right.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A beautiful blonde woman opened the door for me as I entered the Realization Center in Downtown Manhattan. When Lou said I wasn't getting any special treatment he really meant it. This place was not New York's finest.

"Hello, welcome to the Realization Center. Enjoy your stay!" the cheerful blonde almost shouted at me. I simply nodded as I pulled down my black hood and removed my black Ray Bans. I looked around the lobby to see people rushing about. People were crying and holding on to each other, and others were all alone filling out paper work like it was a daily routine. And here I was standing alone with only a suitcase in hand. I've never felt so alone in my life.

I walked up to what looked like the front desk. I was greeted by a smiling man.

"Hello, Sir. Please sign your name below to check in to our center."

I did as he said and waited for further instructions. He handed me a half sheet of white paper with bold black print on it saying

"NOTICE: ALL PATIENTS, VOLUNTEERS, AND STAFF NO MEDIA OR INFORMATION MUST BE RELEASED TO ANY PRESS CONCERNING ANY PATIENT OR SERIOUS MEASURES WILL BE TAKEN. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME." 

I chucked to myself and handed the unsigned piece of paper back to the unusually happy man. He gave me a confused look. "Sir, you must sign this waver or else you cannot stay here."

"Uhm.. I would love to. But I don't think I'll be releasing about myself to the press."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh, yes of course Mr. Styles. Excuse me for the confusion."

I just shrugged and said it was no problem. The man, whose name I learned is Hank, handed me a room key and pointed down the hall. I thanked him kindly and made my way towards the room I would be living in for the next two months.

I got to the door and slid in the key.

It all starts here, I thought to myself.

You can do this, Styles.


	7. Chapter 7

[Nora's POV]

I stopped packing as I heard someone outside the door. The person I would be living with for the next two months was about to walk through the door. Suddenly I became super nervous. I felt like I was at NYU waiting to meet Ris for the first time again.

I heard the key turn in the door. I quickly sat on the bottom bunk and picked up some clothes to fold, trying to look as natural as possible. I put on a cheesy smile trying to look friendly and welcoming.

The door swung open, and my friendly smile disappeared as a tall curly haired figure stepped into the room. My jaw dropped as I took in the boy who was standing in front of me. He was extremely tall, wearing a Pink Floyd t shirt that hugged his huge tattooed arms tightly, and dark skinny jeans that wrapped around his long legs. He had perfect pink lips, a sculpted jaw line, and to top it all off,the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. I had to stop my jaw from dropping to the floor as I stared in awe of the boy standing in front of me.

But something about him seemed so familiar... Those eyes... That dark curly mess of hair... He looked exactly like... Holy SHIT.

It finally clicked.

I couldn't stop myself fast enough as I began to stutter...

"You... You're.. H-h-h-ar-arry..."

I quickly put my hand over my mouth in an attempt to prevent embarrassing myself any further. But the damage had already been done.

The boy's mouth formed into a smirk and he chuckled lightly. I could feel my face turning a thousand different shades of red.

"Yeahhh. I'm Harry. And you're..." 

He paused for a quick second. 

"You're Nora!"

There was no stopping my jaw this time. I felt it drop to the floor instantly.

What the fuck, Nora!?! He's just a boy! You're not even one of his fans! Just calm down! It's no big deal!

"H-hi! Yeah! I'm Nora! H-how did you know that!?!"

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hide the tone of surprise and wonder in my voice. Ugh, you're gonna freak him out Nora!!

He laughed much harder this time almost dropping the large black suitcase from the grip of his enormous hands. My face was on fire, and I gave him a confused look.

He spoke in between laughs saying, "You....You're... Name Tag!!!"

My head dropped to the sticker on my chest that read "Hello My Name Is Nora." I smacked my hand to my forehead. I forgot I was wearing the damn thing. I've never felt so embarrassed in my life.

Well except for that one time I tripped up the stairs during the finale of my high school's musical. That was pretty bad.

But this... This is just crazy!

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I laughed nervously. "I'm such an idiot!"

I could feel myself returning to a semi-normal state.

"No don't worry about it. I'm used to that kind of thing."

"Haha yeah I figured that. Okay proper introduction time! I promise not to be a loser!"

He laughed again and said with a cheesy smile... 

"Hello, my name is Harry Styles. And I guess I'm your roommate in this fine facility!"

I laughed at the obvious tone of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Hello, Harry! My name is Nora Perks. And I'll be living with you for the next two months! It's so nice to meet you! Come here often?"

He laughed and said, "Actually.. It's my first time here. Or anywhere like this actually. It's... Nice to meet you too."

My god... His accent was so intoxicating.

Nora..NO! You're doing it again. Stop stop stop. You're here to volunteer for school. Don't let this distract you!

"Well Mr. Styles, it just so happens I am a Realization Center virgin too!"

He chuckled...probably at my use of the word 'virgin' ...and put down his suitcase. He ducked and sat down next to me on the bottom bunk, trying not to his head.

"Looks like we're both popping our cherries today, Miss Perks."

I laughed, probably a bit harder than I should have.

"Looks like it! Soooo... Harry... Uhhh. I don't want anything to be weird between us. So I'm just going to pretend you're just another normal guy. Okay?"

"I would like that very much, actually. I don't need to be living with some crazy fan girl for the summer."

"Oh believe me, I would never!"

Harry raised his eyebrows and a playful grin formed on his face. 

"Never,huh? Should we just rewind a couple minutes and discuss the stuttering mess you were when you saw me?"

"HEY!!" I hit his arm hard with my fist. "That's not fair! It took me by surprise! I knew someone famous would be staying here, but not that I would be rooming with them!"

"Hahah alright fair enough... Little Miss Fan Girl!"

I hit Harry's arm again, but a bit harder than before.

"Owww! Fucking hell girl! You've got some power behind you!" He said holding onto his arm.

I put both my fists in front of my face imitating a kick boxer. 

"Damn straight I do Styles! Don't mess!"

He laughed sweetly. His eyes lit up as if he suddenly had an idea. His eyes grew darker and his smile turned into a smirk.... He bit his lip and said sexually... 

"I like girls who make it rough."

I could feel my face turning as bright as a fire hydrant again... This boy was pure evil!!

"Don't you dare start with me, Styles!"

He started to move closer, and I quickly shoved my neatly folded clothes off the bed and began to climb up the ladder on the bunk bed in an attempt to escape. I felt the whole bed shake as he laughed uncontrollably below me.

"Looks like we've got the sleeping arrangements all settled... I love a girl on top."

I laughed to try to cover up my embarrassment and he laughed along with me.

"Don't make me have to come down there and beat you up!" I threatened.

"Oooooo I'm so scared! Come at me, Perks!"

"Is that a challenge?" I never ever back out of a challenge... But he didn't need to know that.

"Hell yeah it is!"

"Oh Harry, you don't know what you're getting yourself into..."

I started to climb down the ladder to get my revenge on the jerk. When there was a knock at the door. I froze, as the door opened and a balding man stuck his head in.

"I see you two have met! There's a brief orientation in the main gathering room and all are required to attend. Just going over introductions and rules and such. 5 minutes!"

He shut the door and I turned to give Harry a dirty look.

"I'll get you later. You better watch your back Harry!!" I hopped to the floor and began to walk towards the door when I felt a body towering over me.

"I look forward to it." He whispered and I shuddered...

I sighed angrily and walked out the door with a giggling Harry following behind me.

 

I am in for one interesting summer.


	8. Chapter 8

[Harry's POV]

Maybe this whole rehab thing won't be so bad, I thought to myself.

This Nora girl seems pretty fun. I can tell we're gonna get on real well. She's got a really nice bum and gorgeous blonde hair... Not that I was checking her out or anything...

As we make our way to orientation, I take in my surroundings. People of all ages filled the hallway, each of their faces plastered with the same dismal look on their faces. A look that seemed to scream "I shouldn't be here." I wondered if the same look was on my face. But it doesn't really matter because I REALLY shouldn't be here. I'm just a young guy who likes to have a few drinks here and there. There's nothing wrong with that. There's nothing wrong with me. Right? I slowly start to fill with anger as my thoughts wander to the four boys I consider my brothers. How right now they are getting ready to finish off the last portion of OUR final tour without ME. My fists clench as anger pulses through my body.

I am quickly brought back to reality when I am lead into a room with rows and rows of plastic chairs set up facing a huge screen that reads "Welcome To The Realization Center!" I let out a sigh dreading the boring speech I know I'm about to hear from some goody two shoes sober twat.

My eyes scan the room for Nora just in time to see her being escorted to the front of the room while everyone else takes their seats in the hard plastic chairs. Why isn't Nora sitting with everyone else? That's weird.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat as a quite large older woman steps in front of the screen. She clears her throat several times in an attempt to get everyone's attention. I roll my eyes and sink further into my chair.

I should be on my tour bus right now heading to my next sold out show for thousands of fans. But no, here I am about to be lectured by a woman who clearly doesn't have anything better to do with her life than spend time with a bunch of addicts!

Deep breaths, Styles. Deeeep breaths.

Great now I'm talking to myself. Maybe I should've been shipped off to an asylum instead.

"Hello and welcome to The Realization Rehabilitation Center of Downtown Manhattan..."

The beginning of the woman's long speech interrupts my internal rant. I scan the room for Nora, just out of curiosity. I spot her in the front corner of the room. She's staring at the floor, obviously just as enthused about this orientation as me. Nora looks up and starts to scan the room. Her eyes connect with mine, we both smile awkwardly and she returns to looking at the floor.

I chuckle lightly and shift my attention back to the woman speaking.

"My name is Marie Schubert. I'm the Organizational Supervisor for the program we run here at this fine institution."

Yawwwwn.

"I would like to extend a warm welcome to all of the new and returning patients who will be staying with us this summer. Our main goal here at the Center is to aid you all and guide you to higher paths. Here you will learn how to live life without the influences of alcohol and other substances. How much you learn will of course depend on how much you are willing to change. How much you are willing to better yourself for the sake of your family and friends. You are all here for different reasons. All of your stories are unique and individual. No person will heal in the same way. My challenge for all of you is to find the one thing to keep you chugging along on this tough journey- the one thing that will inspire you to live a better life free of your addiction. Keep this in mind while you're staying here with us... Now before I read aloud the rules and regulations of our facility, I would like to introduce to you our wonderful staff for the summer."

Marie extends her hand towards the line of people against the front wall. I notice the friendly man from the front desk, and the Barbie like blonde woman from the front door.

"This summer we are so excited to have several volunteers from the New York community on our staff! They include: Michael Thomas, Parker Green, Shane Douglass, Justin O'Hare, and Nora Perks."

My head jerks up when Nora's name is read aloud. She's a volunteer?! So nothing is wrong with her? She's probably never even step foot in a place like this. God that sucks having to be stuck here for a whole summer. Hopefully she doesn't judge me or anything because I'm a patient...

Nothing's wrong with me.

"These volunteers are here to help you with anything you need. If you just need someone to talk to, they would be more than happy to pull up a chair and have a nice chat. They will be sitting in on group sessions as well. In addition, the volunteers will be included in the weekly chores routine because they are boarding here for the summer as well. It's a great time to get to know one another."

Or you could be living with one for two months... Also a great time to get to know one another...

"Now on to the Rules!"

Someone please help me.


	9. Chapter 9

[Nora's POV]

"Now on to the rules!"

Dear god this woman is driving me mad! I don't know if it's her endless speech about this "fine facility" or all the bull shit about finding the "one thing" that will get all these patients through their addiction, but I already want to pack up and take the next cab outta here.. And I'm not even a patient! Do I even want to know what these "rules and regulations" are? I've never been one to follow rules to be honest..

"Hank is going to pass out the sheet of Rules to all of you, and I'm going to read them and explain them all to you. Standard protocol, sorry if it's a bit boring!"

Now you apologize for being boring... Good one Marie.

The balding man who had knocked on our room door before, apparently named Hank, hands me a sheet of paper that reads:

THE OFFICIAL RULES OF THE REALIZATION REHABILITATION CENTER

1\. ALL ALCOHOLIC AND ILLEGAL SUBSTANCES ARE STRICTLY FORBIDDEN ON THE PREMISES. ANY PATIENT OR STAFF MEMBER SEEN WITH ANY ALCOHOL OR SUBSTANCE WILL IMMEDIATELY BE ESCORTED OFF THE PREMISES/ DISCHARGED FROM THE REHABILITATION CENTER.

2\. EVERY PATIENT MUST FOLLOW THE WEEKLY CHORES CHART AND COMPLETE EACH TASK ASSIGNED. ALL DUTIES FAILED TO BE COMPLETED WILL RESORT IN A STRIKE. THREE STRIKES, YOU'RE OUT.

3\. GROUP SESSIONS ARE MANDATORY FOR EVERY PATIENT STAYING AT THE REALIZATION CENTER. ANY GROUP SESSION MISSED WILL RESULT IN A STRIKE.

4\. ALL PATIENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED OUTSIDE OF THE INSTITUTION WITHOUT A SIGNED PERMISSION SLIP FROM A SUPERVISOR. ON SATURDAYS FROM 12 pm TO 6 pm HOURS CAN BE AWARDED TO PATIENTS BY STAFF MEMBERS FOR GOOD BEHAVIOR. ALL PATIENTS MUST CHECK IN AND OUT AT THE FRONT DESK ON TIME OR ELSE STRIKES MAY BE GIVEN.

5\. ALL LIVING QUARTERS MUST BE KEPT CLEAN THROUGH EFFORTS OF BOTH PARTIES IN SAID QUARTERS.

6\. SEXUAL ACTIVITY IS EXTREMELY FROWNED UPON WITHIN THE FACILITY AND AMONGST PATIENTS AND STAFF MEMBERS. EACH PATIENT IS TO STAY FOCUSED ON HEALING THEMSELVES. ALL DISTRACTIONS ARE VIEWED AS DETRIMENTAL TO THE PATIENTS.

7\. DISTRACTIONS SUCH AS, CELLPHONES, COMPUTER PRIVILEGES, iPODS, VIDEO GAMES, etc. CAN BE TAKEN AWAY FROM PATIENTS IF THEY BECOME PROBLEMATIC.

8\. STRIKES MAY BE GIVEN OUT BY ANY STAFF MEMBER AND MUST BE REVIEWED BY A SUPERVISOR.

9\. VIOLENCE AND EXCESSIVE USE OF PROFANITY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AT THE CENTER. OBSCENE USE OF EITHER WILL RESULT IN A STRIKE.

10\. THOROUGH ROOM CHECKS WILL BE HELD SPONTANEOUSLY WITHOUT WARNING.

11\. NO PATIENT IS PERMITTED TO CHECK OUT OF THE FACILITY UNTIL THE PROGRAM OFFICIALLY ENDS.

ENJOY YOUR STAY!

I read over the list of rules in my head. So many thoughts flooded my mind. This place is like a fucking prison! No wonder Jason hated this shit so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry’s POV  
So. Many. Fucking. Rules.

I can feel myself slowly going insane with each second that passes by. When Marie finally steps away from the microphone, I feel my body relax. I don’t belong here. I’m not going to fit in. I mean it’s not like I really fit in anywhere anyway… It’s a lot harder to make friends than you think it would be when you’re a member of the world’s biggest boy band. Or.. what was the world’s biggest boy band…

My hands slowly reach into my jeans pocket to pull out my phone. I quickly look up to make sure Marie or none of the staff can see me.. I don’t want a “strike” because of this “distraction”. The coast is clear. Jesus, I feel like I’m in fucking primary school again. I’m a grown man for crying out loud. I can use my phone whenever I fucking want. 

My fingers quickly go to my messages. I instinctively tap on the group chat between Niall, Louis, Liam, Zayn, and I. Before I can remind myself how pissed off I am at these shits, I’m typing away.

**HARRY: GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU TWATS

I hastily put my phone back in my pocket as I hear footsteps approaching. I look up to see Nora looking at me with a shocked look plastered on her face.

“What are you looking at?” I fidget slightly hoping she won’t snitch about my phone.

“Mr. Styles! Is that a cellular device I just saw you using?”

Shit.

“I think that violates rule number 389 on page 82 of the handbook!” she starts to laugh, and I relax a bit, laughing along with her.

 

“You know, you really shouldn’t scare someone like that. Especially a patient. I’m fragile yanno?” I put on my best puppy dog face hoping to get her back.

“Oh please. I’m an actress, you’re not fooling me.” 

“Fuck. I thought I had you!”

“You really need to work on your acting skills.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. If only she knew… One time me and the boys were on some TV show on Nickelodean, and let’s just say it wasn’t my proudest moment.

I feel a buzz in my pocket. When I look down, I see my phone glowing through my pockets. I give Nora a quick look and she says, “Go for it. You won’t be getting any strikes from me. Rules are made to be broken.”

With that she gives me a small smile and turns to join the rest of the volunteers once more before the day starts. I pull out my phone and go to my new messages.

**NIALL: Stay strong man. It’ll be over soon.

**LIAM: Miss you. Please get better. Love ya mate.

**ZAYN: Niall keeps farting. Miss you man.

**LOUIS: You can do this. 

I feel my heart sink as I read each of the texts from the boys.

But when I look up and see Nora across the room smiling wide, there’s a part of me that thinks I might actually be able to get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the one reader who asked me to keep writing. This update is for you. I know it's short, but I will write again tomorrow. Thank youu xx

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted this on Wattpad and One Direction Fan Fiction.com.... I haven't continues to write because I don't know if anyone even likes it! So let me know if I should keep writing or not!
> 
> follow me on twitter: @harrehs_nips


End file.
